Generally, vehicles may be equipped with touch screens and systems which run applications. Applications may include gaming applications, navigation applications, weather applications, etc. Often, vehicles may have heads up displays (HUDs) or other displays in addition to a center console display to facilitate use of applications, media consumption, or to provide information for a driver of a vehicle at the glance of an eye. Because the primary focus of a driver of a vehicle should be on the road, multi-tasking between multiple applications, such as a first application and a second application, and driving may prove difficult for some individuals or drivers.